helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu"
Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" (ええか！？/「良い奴」; Got It!? / "A Good Guy"), official English title being Do You Get It? / "Nice Guy", is S/mileage's 15th major single. It was released on December 18, 2013 in 5 editions: 1 regular edition and 4 limited editions. It was ranked #3 in the weekly Oricon charts and it sold a total of 33,000 reported copies (still charting). Tracklist CD #Ee ka!? #"Ii Yatsu" #Ee ka!? (Instrumental) #"Ii Yatsu" (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ee ka!? (Music Video) #Ee ka!? (Close-Up Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Making Film) Limited Edition B DVD #"Ii Yatsu" (Music Video) #"Ii Yatsu" (Close-Up Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Making Film) Limited Edition C DVD #Ee ka!? (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Dance Shot Ver. After Shooting Commentary) #"Ii Yatsu" (Dance Shot Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Dance Shot Ver. After Shooting Commentary) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Concert Performances ;Ee ka!? *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ ;"Ii Yatsu" *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ Promotions Mini Lives= *November 9, 2013 (Sendai, Japan)"スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（11/9 イオンタウン仙台泉大沢）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 10, 2013 (Aichi, Japan)"スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（11/10 名古屋近鉄パッセ）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 12, 2013 (Saitama, Japan)"11月12日(火)　HEAVEN’S ROCK さいたま新都心 VJ-3 (埼玉県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 14, 2013 (Ibaraki, Japan)"11月14日（木）水戸ライトハウス(茨城県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 21, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan)"11月21日（木）Club Lizard YOKOHAMA (神奈川県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 26, 2013 (Chiba, Japan)"11月26日（火）柏PALOOZA (千葉県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 3, 2013 (Tochigi, Japan)"12月3日（火）HEAVEN’S ROCK Utsunomiya VJ-2（栃木県）" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 10, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan)"12月10日（火）原宿アストロホール（東京都）" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 12, 2013 (Gunma, Japan)"12月12日（木）高崎club FLEEZ(群馬県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 18, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan)"スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』　発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（12/18 MEGA　WEB）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.12.12. *December 19, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan) Cancelled"【更新】スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』　発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（12/19 トレッサ横浜）のお知らせ" in Japanese. Hello! Project. *December 21, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) "スマイレージ「ええか！？／「良い奴」」発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（12/21 ヴィーナスフォート）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 22, 2013 (Osaka, Japan) "スマイレージ『ええか！？/「良い奴」』発売記念 ミニライブ＆握手会（12/22 アニメイト大阪日本橋）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *January 11, 2014 (Aichi, Japan)"12/18発売　スマイレージ15thシングル『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念イベント会場決定のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *February 2, 2014 (Kanagawa, Japan) |-|Handshake Events= *November 9, 2013 (Sendai, Japan) *November 10, 2013 (Aichi, Japan) *November 12, 2013 (Saitama, Japan) *November 14, 2013 (Ibaraki, Japan) *November 21, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan) *November 26, 2013 (Chiba, Japan) *December 3, 2013 (Tochigi, Japan) *December 10, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 18, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 12, 2013 (Gunma, Japan) *December 19, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan) Cancelled *December 21, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 22, 2013 (Osaka, Japan) *January 13, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) "スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念個別握手会（１月13日 日本青年館中ホール、2月8日ATC特設会場、2月9日セントレアホール）開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *February 8, 2014 (Osaka, Japan) Single Information All Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku"ええか！？／「良い奴」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official web site. ;Ee ka!? *Arrangement: Kondo Kei'ichi *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi **Sub Vocals: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **Minor Vocals: Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina ;"Ii Yatsu" *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **Sub Vocals: Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi **Minor Vocals: Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina Trivia *It was announced at a S/mileage talk show on September 29, 2013. Both Wada Ayaka and Takeuchi Akari confirmed it in their blogs later that day."大阪" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Ameba Blog. 2013.09.29."スマイレージ大好きっ！！竹内朱莉" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2nd Generation Official Blog. 2013.09.29/ *This is S/mileage's second double A-side, as well as their second double A-side in a row. *"Ee ka!?" is S/mileage's first single to have a rap in it. *In the MV of "Ii Yatsu" the wrappers gifts are the same as their image colors. *On the regular edition the pairings are matched up by who was a former kenshuuseii and not as well as by generation. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: ≈33,000* References External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Ee ka!?, "Ii Yatsu" Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:S/mileage Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2013 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:6 Members Line-Up